Summer Frost
by P h a n t o m W i s h
Summary: The teen titans are going to VA beach, But sadly for them not on vacation. They've been asked go investigate a series of murders. While they are there they might be too rapped up in each other to save the next victim. The main focus of the story is my oc. The couples are BBRae and RobStar.
1. Chapter 1

****This is my first fan fiction that I'm putting online. So if you would like to criticize go ahead, and I hope you enjoy it! (:

**Chapter 1**

****The man had snagged a big fish, and wrestling with it the boat jerked to the right. Causing the girl leaning against it to slip off the edge and plummet into the water directly below them. The four other people on the boat heard a big splash directing their attention to the girl who had just fallen. The girls little brother was going as fast as he could to lower the ladder while her father was yelling at her to get out of the water quickly. She paddled as close to the boat as she could before looking up to the ladder, that was still lowering, with her hand on her forehead to keep the blazing sun out of her eyes.

As soon as it was low enough for her to reach she grabbed onto the last bar trying to pull herself back up, but only to hear her name being cried out and to be pulled back in the water with great force. Suddenly she felt rows and rows of sharp teeth being dug into her calf. she screamed in pain and fear as the first thought hit her mind. _Shark. _She screamed again as she could feel her leg muscles being torn. Blood was starting to dye the water around her.

She was finally able to regain a shred of thoughts and pull her mind out of the pain, then she realized the large carnivore was no longer attached to her leg. she tried frantically swimming back to the boat, but it came back with even more force and it bit the left side of her torso down to her thy. she screamed in sheer terror. The shark thrashed her around as she kicked and punched as hard as she could in its jaws. She took one final gasp of air in a desperate attempt to cry for help as she got dragged into the water.

Once she was fully submerged into the sea all she could hear were the muffled screams and cries of the family she was leaving behind to meet her fate. She was too weak to struggle and fight back. tears of sorrow and pain were coming from her eyes as she looked up to see a rippled sky with a sun in the center surrounded by white fluffy clouds. The red of her blood was seeping into her vision as she was being pulled deeper and deeper into the depths of the ocean. It really was beautiful though, seeing all the colors mixed into what looked like a painting.

_That's it,_ she thought. I_'m going to die._

She let out the now carbon dioxide from her lungs. I_'m dying._

The water that surrounded her started to fill into her lungs as she tried to cling to life_. I'm, I'm..._

There's the first chapter. Sorry that there's no titans in it yet. They will be in the next chapter. Hope you liked it!


	2. Chapter 2

Summer frost

Chapter 2

Everything went white, she felt so calm and had forgotten everything she was doing seconds before. Observing her surroundings she noticed snow falling. With further examination it seemed like she was in the middle of a clearing in a forest. The girl took a deep breath, the cool crisp air filling her lungs felt so wonderful. Mist floated into her vision once she exhaled, she smiled and took a few steps.

Looking around again she realized this was the first time she really felt…at peace. She went to take another step, but her foot didn't move. Quickly looking down she saw her foot covered in ice, as she tried getting out the ice spread up to her knee and to her other foot. She could hear the ice crackling, and struggling only made it worse. It had come up to her waist, now she really started to panic. She tried punching it until her knuckles started to bleed; she even tried yelling for help. No one came to her rescue.

Tears started to sting her eyes when she screamed "NO!" The ice was at her neck, she looked up reaching her right hand to the sky. The ice covered her face and froze the tear that was rolling down the side of her face. It kept traveling up her arm, and as soon as it reached the very tips of each of her fingers she was fully encased in the ice head to toe. She thought one thing before she let the coldness covering her entire body take over her…_why?_

After a couple moments the ice shattered bringing her back to reality as her eyes slung open and, almost, all the memories came flooding back. Everything was pitch black and she was still in the ocean. After fully regaining her thoughts, she quickly swam to the top of the water gasping. She noticed it was night time and immediately started swimming for shore. Once she reached the sand at the edge of the water she looked around. Why was she at the beach? And which one?

Four of the titans where on the couch in the common room while their leader stood in front of them. He had called a meeting just a few minutes ago and was now announcing why he had summoned them. "Were going to Virginia beach o-" "WOO HOO! VACATION!" the green changeling shouted before Robin could finish. "Were going on a MISSION!" He yelled back making sure beast boy heard him correctly. "aww, come oooonnnn!" the changeling whined covering his face with his hands. Robin continued," there have been twelve murders in the past month, three of which have been police. They have determined whatever it was wasn't human. And since were used to dealing with that kind of stuff they want us to come down there and capture it." He finished while slapping his fist into his palm.

"Ugh, fine." Beast boy huffed. He headed to his room to pack. "oh, glorious!" Star fire exclaimed heading to her own room. "Wait when exactly are we leaving?" Raven looked at Robin. "two hours." She sighed and also left to pack. Robin then looked at cyborg "oh, and we'll be using the T ship.""aight." Cyborg replied hoping off the couch. The two left the room and like the others went to pack.

Everybody was busy the full two hours getting everything ready to put in the T ship. They had all chosen snacks and drinks of their choice; it was going to be a looooong trip. Cyborg had finally finished repairing the small malfunctions on the T ship from a few missions ago. They had to strap the luggage on top of the ship, due to the fact that it had no trunk. Once everyone was strapped in they were off.

YAY chapter two! :D please tell me what you think.


End file.
